Carte À Jouer/Synopsis
Plot Volume 3 Kurumi Tokisaki, Hibiki Higoromo and Cistus are attacked by the Jabberwocky, a giant Empty agglomerate in the White Queen’s castle. On the verge of being beaten, they are saved by living playing cards, who intercept the Jabberwocky and leading them to an escape route. The cards guide the trio through the castle, stating that they want them to meet their master. After traversing the castle’s halls, they eventually reach a room. Despite the room seeming to be empty, Carte À Jouer appears in a dramatic manner, complete with a flurry of pigeons. She welcomes the trio, and notes that they are there to rebel against the White Queen. Carte then pledges her services and allegiance to Kurumi, the intensity of her words making Kurumi uncomfortable, as well as mistrustful. Carte explains that Kurumi as the Third Spirit and thus the rightful owner of Binah, is like a god to her, and has come to save them. Carte then goes on to explain how she was removed from her position as Dominion, and that the White Queen’s Dominion rate far exceeds the norm. She also theorises a way for Kurumi, who was aged down, to regain her age and suggests that they go to another room in the castle that will achieve this. One of Carte’s cards, the Ace of Spades, appears and Carte explains that her cards are lifeforms created from her reiryoku, and while they don’t have a personality beyond obeying orders, are distinguished by unique speaking patterns so Carte can remember those who died for her and her cause. Carte then resurrects another one of her cards, and after getting into a brief argument with Hibiki, they decide to set off to find the room where Kurumi can age up and defeat the Snark guarding the room. Unbeknownst to Carte, as they travel, Cistus and Hibiki mention to each other that they’re suspicious of Carte. Upon reaching a room, the group is ambushed by a guillotine and falling ceiling. Despite all four of the group escaping, one of Carte’s cards, the Queen of Hearts is crushed beneath a part of the ceiling. However, as Carte cries over her death, she is revealed to be fine, much to Carte’s distress and relief. The next room introduces a group of Empty hanging by a hook from the ceiling, and Carte immediately suggests that Hibiki should be the one to enter the room first. The idea is quickly shot down by Hibiki, who suggests Carte should go instead, being a former Dominion. Despite Carte’s encouragement to Hibiki, Kurumi enters instead to stop their bickering. Triggering the group of Empties after sneezing, Carte and the rest of the group jump in to deal with the Empty. Carte attacks with her cards, however the group collectively chooses to push through to the next room rather than fight the Empties. Some of Carte’s cards sacrifice themselves while Carte opens the door escape, before slamming it shut behind the group. Carte, particularly saddened over Ace of Spades’ fate, sobs and mourns her death, but moments later the card emerges sheepishly explaining that she was largely uninjured. Carte angrily berates her for making her cry needlessly. They continue on their journey, with Hibiki remarking that Carte is surprisingly strong and uses trickery in her physical battles rather than brute force. Upon reaching the room where Kurumi is expected to retrieve her time, the group are faced by a riddle. Carte pitches in with Hibiki to help, and they ultimately figure out the riddle. Cistus, however, suggests they seperate while she and Kurumi enter alone, leaving Carte and Hibiki to guard the door. The two are eventually let back in after Kurumi and Cistus clear the room, with Carte remarking that spending time with Hibiki was awkward. After Kurumi’s time is restored, she suggests that Carte should make to regain control over Binah in the White Queen’s absence. Soon after, Kurumi flees in order to chase a Compile down and touch it to retrieve its memories, slaughtering the Jabberwocky in the process. Carte is amazed by this feat, stating that she expected no less from Kurumi. The group then split up, with Hibiki and Cistus going elsewhere. After some time passes, Carte opts to single out Hibiki and talk to her. She accuses Hibiki of foul play with the intentions of harming Kurumi, likely out of jealousy, and surrounds Hibiki with her cards. Hibiki retorts by saying that Carte is the one guilty of having ill intentions. Carte immediately refutes this, and accidentally reveals that she had met Cistus previously, blushing as she speaks. Hibiki suspects something, and presses for further information, before she grabs Carte and explains that Cistus must have been working against them, much to Carte’s shock. They then try to track Kurumi and Cistus down, but are intercepted by the White Queen’s soldiers. Despite still arguing with each other, they fight alongside each other, and it is revealed that Carte wants to become Dominion again to save others, save her pride, and to live freely and practise magic. They are then saved by bullets gunning down the Empties courtesy of a Kurumi clone. Finally catching up to Kurumi, Carte and Hibiki meet up with the other two at the very end of the battle against the White Queen. Without warning, they are thrown into a portal made by the White Queen’s saber in order to escape, much to Carte and her cards’ fear. She and Hibiki come to before Retsumi Jugasaki. Having fallen into Hod, and are questioned on if they were to side with Retsumi- the rebellion force- or Kareha Banouin, the opposing army in Hod. Volume 4 Volume 5 Category:Synopsis